Dear Santa: I want a kiss
by HiimekoO3
Summary: "Querido Santa: Sé que ya estoy un poco grande como para mandar una carta, pero quisiera que me concedieras un último regalo. No te pido dulces esta vez, si no, un beso… ¡Un beso mágico con el hombre que será el amor de mi vida! Atte: Momoko Akatsutsumi" Uff… Si tan solo Brick supiera lo que santa le obligará hacer en noche buena./ ¡Feliz navidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear santa: I want a kiss**

**Summary: **"Querido Santa: Sé que ya estoy un poco grande como para mandar una carta, pero quisiera que me concedieras un último regalo. No te pido dulces esta vez, si no, un beso… ¡Un beso mágico con el hombre que será el amor de mi vida! Atte: Momoko Akatsutsumi" Uff… Si tan solo Brick supiera lo que santa le obligará hacer en noche buena.

_Dedicada a una de mis escritoras favoritas de Demashitaa (:  
__Miss Nutella._

_::::::::::::_

_:::::_

**Demashitaa Powerpuff girls no me pertenece. **

* * *

-¡Vamos, apúrense chicas!

-Kaoru ¡Más despacio! – Habló entre jadeos cansados una linda rubia de unos ojos azul cielo, que abrigó más su cuello con la bufanda purpura que tenía alrededor de este.

-La tienda va a cerrar pronto y aun necesito envolver el obsequio.- Bufó la joven de ojos jade, al frente del camino con pasos rápidos, cargando en sus manos una caja con la imagen de una batidora. Sus dos amigas resoplaron detrás de ella, presionando más a sus pies para poder alcanzarle.

-¡Todavía que hemos accedido a acompañarte! –Esta vez fue una voz mal humorada que le perteneció a una chica de cabellera larga y pelirroja, poseedora de unos orbes de un peculiar rosa.- No ha sido nuestra culpa que hayas olvidado el regalo de tu madre a último momento.

La chica morena de cabellera corta, negra y desordenada—pero cubierta bajo un abrigado gorro— se detuvo de golpe, provocando el choque de sus dos mejores amigas como si fueran piezas de dominó.

-Bien… ¡Iré a envolverlo rápido! No se muevan.

Anuncio la azabache con un toque desesperado. Las tres se encontraban dentro de una tienda comercial, situada en la gran plaza de Nueva saltadilla. Pararon frente a una papelería donde observaron a la joven morena ir hasta el mostrador y pedir de favor que envolvieran su obsequio.

Las dos chicas permanecieron allí, tal y como les había ordenado Kaoru en un principio.

Nunca les ha gustado quedarse en silencio, así que Momoko fue la primera en romper el hielo, girándose hacia la powerpuff azul.

-Tus padres vendrán para pasar la navidad ¿No es así, Miyako?…-Preguntó la peli naranja, sacando una barra de chocolate blanco del bolsillo de su abrigo. La nombrada sonrió y Momoko pudo percibir en sus ojos un brillo de alegría.

-Sí, llegan mañana por la mañana, y también se quedarán para año nuevo. La abuela y yo ya hemos adornado la casa para darles la bienvenida.

-Eso es genial –Sonrió con sinceridad. Miyako asintió.

-¿Tu que harás Momoko? ¿Celebrarás fuera? –La oji rosa negó.

-Harán una cena en mi casa esta vez. Mamá ha invitado a familiares lejanos. –No se miró muy emocionada por ello, quizá por tener que ayudar a preparar todo antes de la noche, sin embargo, Miyako no dijo nada.

-Ya veo… Solo espero que los villanos no decidan aparecer. –Suspiró algo agotada, pero se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado con la dueña del moño endureció la mirada.

-¡Argh! ¡Como decidan aparecer esos ineptos, los voy a…! –Pero su frase quedó a la mitad cuando sus ojos captaron la atención en un objeto algo peculiar, haciéndole olvidar de pronto lo que estaba diciendo.- ¿Qué es eso?

La rubia parpadeó confundida por el extraño cambio.

-¿Qué es, qué?

-Eso… -Señaló a la dirección contraria de la rubia.

Miyako se volvió hacia donde la chica pelirroja señalaba, encontrando a una corta distancia un enorme buzón color rojo con decorados de luces navideñas. A su costado, estaba situada una mesita infantil con una pila de pequeñas hojas acomodadas en un estuche, al igual que unos plumones de distintos colores. Miyako deslizó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa.

-Es el buzón de santa, Momoko. –Explicó Miyako. La chica iba a preguntar más, pero no esperó a que la rubia le tomara de la mano y tirara de ella, arrastrándola hasta quedar frente al buzón.- Es para los niños. Me sorprende que no sepas de él… ¿Nunca has metido una carta a este buzón? Lo colocan todos los años.

Momoko se quedó anonada, alzando ambas cejas hacia el buzón. Era muy bonito, y sobre todo grande. Le llegaba a la barbilla, y eso le hizo sentir más bajita de lo que es, pero la realidad es que si lo hubiese visto antes estaba segura que jamás le habría olvidado.

-La verdad, es que nunca le había visto…-Murmuró, deslizando sus dedos con cuidado por el metal frio teñido de rojo.- ¿Segura que lo ponen todos los años? Por que yo…–Volvió a mirar a la rubia y se quedó perpleja cuando la encontró acomodándose en una de las pequeñas sillitas de la mesa.- ¿Qué haces?

-Escribo una carta… -Respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

-¿No acabas de decir que es solo para niños? –Momoko se giró hacia todos lados, viendo si había alguien cerca que pudiera verles.- ¡Podrían regañarte!

Una queda risa, tan dulce y melodiosa por parte de Gotokuji le desconcertó.

-No lo harán, Momoko-chan. Verás… este buzón es para ayudar a una casa hogar. Por cada carta que entre, harán un donativo.- Se levantó del pequeño asiento y dobló su carta para introducirla al buzón.- Dudo que me regañen por querer ayudar ¿No?

La ojirosa pestañeó, procesando la información.

-Ya veo…–La pelirroja volvió a mirar el buzón con admiración. – Es un detalle muy dulce.

-Vamos, te toca.

-¿Eh?

Cuando la peli roja giró su rostro, se encontró con una hoja pequeña de papel y un plumón que le tendió su amiga. Momoko entorno sus ojos en la hoja por breves segundos, sintiendo la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas de la vergüenza.

-Has dicho que nunca has mandado una carta a este buzón. Entonces que sea la primera vez. –Sonrió con dulzura y se hizo un lado para que la joven pudiese acercarse a la mesa a escribir.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Eh…-Sonrió con un leve rubor, pero no negaba que se sentía muy tentada. Además, estaría ayudando a una casa hogar... ¿Qué podría pasar?

Respiró decidida, y sin querer mostrar que estaba emocionada, se acercó a la pequeña mesa para apoyar la hoja. Antes de poder escribir, miró hacia ambos lados, esperando que nadie más le viera escribiendo una carta a Santa Claus, sería algo vergonzoso…

-Esta bien… ¡Aquí vamos! -La pelirroja destapó el plumón rosado, pero al momento de poner la punta sobre el papel, se quedó en blanco. No tenía idea de que cosa escribir, aunque… bueno, no era muy importante eso ¿O sí? Todos sabían que santa no era real, y que ese buzón solo era para ayudar. Cualquier cosa que pidiera, no se haría realidad… ¿Verdad?

Ese pensamiento le desanimó un poco.

-¿Qué has escrito tú, Miyako?

-Bueno, felicidad… solo eso Momoko-chan. Le he pedido a santa que todas las personas reciban alegría en esta navidad, y que no queden solas. -Respondió con naturalidad. Momoko sonrió, eso era algo típico de Miyako. Ella siempre pensaba en los demás.- Puedes pedir lo que sea. Piensa en lo que más quieras.

-Uhm… en lo que mas quiera… -Murmuró, posando de nuevo sus ojos a aquella hoja.-Ya se…

"**Querido Santa:**

_Sé que ya estoy un poco grande como para mandar una carta, pero quisiera que me concedieras un último regalo. No te pido dulces esta vez, si no, un beso… ¡Un beso mágico con el hombre que será el amor de mi vida! _

_Suena ridículo… ¿No crees? Pero es lo que más deseo. Verás… me avergüenza contarlo, pero jamás he recibido un beso de alguien, y tampoco he tenido una cita… ¡Sé que el chico indicado existe y debo esperarle! ¡Y que será muy guapo! Pero… me haría mucho más feliz que tú le pusieras delante de mí antes de tiempo, y me robe mi primer beso de amor en esta navidad. ¡Sería algo muy romántico!_

_Lamento la molestia y perdón si he pedido mucho.  
Muchos abrazos y te deseo una feliz navidad, Santa-Sama._

**Atte:** Momoko Akatsutsumi

Pd: Lamento no haberte dejado galletas estos últimos 6 años, es solo que ya no pude contener la tentación de comérmelos en tu espera…"

La chica se ruborizó aún más al terminar de escribir la carta, pero no borró su torpe sonrisa de enamorada. Eso era lo que ella quería… ¡A su chico guapo soñado! Sería algo muy romántico recibir tu primer beso en navidad. ¡Oh, si! Ya tenía la imagen mental de ella y un chico guapo, con los labios unidos frente a un enorme árbol navideño…

-¿Momoko?

La voz de Miyako la despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Ya terminé…- De inmediato, dobló la hoja y le metió dentro del enorme buzón que le hacía sentir enana.

_Si tan solo pudiera hacerse real… es una lástima. _Pensó con una sonrisa triste, con los ojos prendidos en el hueco del buzón donde había introducido la carta segundos antes.

Pero en ese preciso instante, algo extraño ocurrió… No supo si fue producto de su imaginación, o en verdad aquel leve destello dorado se asomó por él hueco. Fue como si en el interior de este hubiese iniciado un incendio.

Se apartó bruscamente.

-¿¡Viste eso!? –Pregunto a la rubia exaltada, señalando el buzón. Ella miró hacía donde la chica apuntaba y solo se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en señal de no comprender.

-¿Qué cosa?

Momoko volvió a ver el buzón, y la potente luz ya no estaba. ¡No podía ser posible!

-¿No… no lo viste? –Miró a su amiga, confundida.- ¡¿De verdad no lo viste?!

-¿Ver qué? –Volvió a preguntar, igual de confundida que la otra, pero con un rostro que mostraba claramente que la rubia comenzaba a asustarse.

La peli naranja se calmó.

-Olvídalo… yo… supongo que lo imaginé. –Su seriedad fue sustituida por una risa, sintiéndose algo torpe y avergonzada. Miyako se contagió de su risa.

-¿Qué has pedido? –Indagó la rubia, queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Eh… yo… pedí lo mismo que tú –Sonrió rascando nerviosamente su mejilla. Miyako no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando una estruendosa voz captó la atención de ambas.

-¡Les dije que no se movieran! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Kaoru llegó con su caja ya adornada para su madre. Sus ojos esmeraldas observaron el buzón rojo, y después se detuvieron en la mano de la pelirroja, donde aún llevaba el plumón rosa.

-No me digas que tu… -Sonrió burlona antes de terminar la frase, dirigiéndose hacia Momoko. Ella enrojeció notoriamente.- No puedo creer que aun sigas creyendo en eso…

-¡Te equivocas!… Yo…Lo he hecho para ayudar ¡Y Miyako también lo hizo!

Pero al parecer a la rubia no le afectó que le dejaran en descubierto, si no que sonrió a su amiga de ojos jade.

-¿No quieres enviar una, Kaoru? – Preguntó la ojiazul. Kaoru negó de inmediato.

-No, gracias. Ya tenemos 16 años, chicas. Creo que ya estoy demasiado grande como para enviarle cartitas a un gordo inexistente… -La morena se giró.- Volvamos a casa, demonios… me estoy congelando.

Nadie objeto a eso.

Momoko pensó en decirles sobre lo que había imaginado, pero lo meditó por segunda vez. Existía la posibilidad de que Kaoru se burlara de ella, y no quería ir todo el camino discutiendo con la azabache, así que solo se limitó a quedarse callada, y proseguir con sus mordiscos al chocolate blanco.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba con las luces demasiado tenues, no porque el quisiera, si no porque en realidad en esa casa no podía haber más luz de la que quisiera. La mayoría de los focos estaban fundidos, y los pocos que servían no podían alumbrar demasiado.

Brick soltó un suspiró fastidiado… ¡Detestaba vivir en la mierda! Y eso que desde que él y sus hermanos tomaron la decisión de irse a vivir a la chosa de Mojo Jojo hace unos cuantos meses, hicieron unos cambios bastante notorios dentro de aquel hogar, haciéndola ver un poco menos desastrosa… pero no lo suficiente.

-¡Boomer! –Gritó el chico, recostado en un mullido sofá viejo color azul opaco.- ¡Boomer! –Repitió un tanto más cabreado. Un gruñido fue su contestación.

-Maldita sea, Brick… ¡La puta casa no es tan grande como para que grites, te oigo perfectamente! –Respondió un joven rubio de mirada celeste y rostro de angel.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Hazme algo de cenar –Ordenó, cubriendo su rostro con su fiel compañera gorra roja. Boomer le miró con evidente molestia.

-Párate tú y hazte de comer solo. Yo tengo que irme.

Brick se quitó rápidamente la gorra de la cara y miró hacia su hermano pequeño que se colocaba su chaqueta azul cobalto.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó mal humorado el pelirrojo. Su hermano mediano no estaba, el simio estúpido que se suponía que era su madre tampoco estaba ¡ Y ahora su hermano pequeño tampoco iba a estar! ¿Qué ese día era el de dejen solo a Brick? ¡Además, ya estaba oscuro!

-Nuestra estúpida madre olvido comprar despensa. –Respondió natural, caminando hacia la puerta.- Robaré algo de dinero e iré por comida, así que si piensas hacerte algo de cenar, no encontraras mucho. Puedes esperarme si quieres, aunque no sé cuánto vaya a tardar. –Boomer hizo girar el pomo de la puerta y le dedico una última mirada.- Nos vemos después.

Y se fue.

Brick volvió a echarse en el incómodo sofá. Hubiera dicho a su hermano que le acompañaba en su robo, pero no le agradaban esas fechas en las que andaban. No soportaba ver a toda la gente con sus sonrisas estúpidas pasear por las calles, alegres por la navidad. Él jamás la ha celebrado, si no que hace travesuras esa noche con sus hermanos… o así era. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, los tres se habían vuelto un poco distantes. La pasada navidad, Boomer se separó de ellos y se fue a quien sabe dónde toda la noche, y este año ha escuchado a Butch sus planes para intentar colarse a una fiesta alocada.

Brick no sabía si acompañar a su pelinegro hermano, le gustaban las fiestas, pero no las del estilo del azabache. Debía decir que Butch había adquirido un estilo punk… Y quedarse con Mojo Jojo sería una tortura.

Puff… odiaba la navidad. Odiaba ver en la televisión a las lindas familias, sentados todos juntos en la mesa y pasarla bien. ¡Y no eran nada de celos ¡No, claro que no! Solo… Solo la odiaba y punto.

Suspiró con pesadez, levantándose del sofá para buscar que cosa buena hay dentro de la nevera para hacer. Lo cierto es que no es muy bueno cocinando, pero ha tenido que aprender un poco para sobrevivir. El que mas sabía de los tres era Boomer, siempre le escogían para hacer la comida. Debían esperarlo de él: Tiene genes de la rubita tonta.

Abrió la nevera, y tal como dijo Boomer, no encontró mucho, pero era tanta su hambre como para esperar a su hermano. Sin dudar, tomo la poca leche que había y sacó un frasco de mermelada, que tampoco quedaba mucha. Podía hacerse un pan tostado con leche… no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero ¿De eso, a morirse de hambre?

Se encogió de hombros, prendió la vieja estufa y colocó encima un sartén para tostar el pan, debido a que Mojo no tiene una tostadora. Pero el pelirrojo tuvo que parar su acción, deteniendo el pedazo de pan a unos cuantos centímetros del sartén cuando escuchó un quedo sonido, como si alguien tropezara.

-¿Boomer? –Preguntó, creyendo que a su hermano tal vez se le había olvidado algo y regreso, pero no le encontró en su campo de visión y no hubo ninguna contestación. Entonces tal vez fue el mono idiota.- ¿Mojo? –Volvió a preguntar, pero nada.

Brick se encogió de hombros, creyendo que quizá fue su imaginación. Dejó el pan en el sartén, y tomó un vaso un poco agrietado, pero aun servible, y vertió la leche.

Otro sonido extraño provino de la sala.

Brick se detuvo en seco, y miró hacia donde escuchó el sonido. Entornó los ojos, molesto al no ver nada.

-Butch… ¡Si intentas hacerme una puta broma, lo vas a lamentar!

-_¿Seguro que es él? No parece ser muy agradable… _

El dueño de la gorra se quedó perplejo, sin saber de dónde vinieron aquellos susurros. Si estaba seguro de algo, es que no estaba solo.

_-Háganoslo rápido- _Volvió a escucharse.

-¿Quien está allí?-Preguntó en su tono firme, espeluznante y autoritario, pero fue incapaz de hacer algo, pues al segundo siguiente sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

_-¿Le tienes en la lista? –_Preguntó una voz amigable y aterciopelada

_-Si, si… aquí esta, pero no en la buena. Brick Jojo… se encuentra en la lista negra. –_La segunda voz fue un poco más grave y ligeramente ronca.

_-Ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Se habría equivocado Santa? La chica parece muy dulce como para que el… ya sabes… sea el indicado. _

_-No, no hay error. Claramente es él… _

Brick era incapaz de abrir los ojos. Se sentía muy adormilado y no creía poder mover cualquiera de sus extremidades. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba acostado en algo suave, seguramente su cama, sentía esa comodidad de su colchón… ¿Pero de quienes eran las voces?

_-¿No crees que es malo intervenir en esto? Se supone que ellos deberían cruzarse dentro de unos años más adelante… -_Continuo la voz suave.

_-Pero ella lo ha pedido así. Recuerda, nosotros solo seguimos órdenes. _

_-Welch, creo que él está despierto… _

_-Lo sé. _

Y por fin, Brick pudo abrir los ojos de golpe sin poder reprimir un grito ahogado. Su visión fue borrosa y solo fue capaz de ver el techo. Intento mover la cabeza, pero le dolió un poco. Volvió a hacer un quejido en el segundo intento de girar la cabeza, y parpadeo un par de veces hasta que su visión por fin se aclaró. Se dio cuenta de que no se equivocó al pensar que se encontraba dentro de su habitación.

-Demonios… fue un sueño. –Murmuró con la voz profunda y ronca. Intentó erguirse de la cama, pero volvió a echarse bruscamente hacia atrás cuando sintió el tirón de ambas muñecas.- ¿Pero qué…? -Se dio cuenta de que ambas manos estaban atadas a las rejillas de la cama.- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

_-Tranquilízate, humano. Venimos en paz. _

Los intentos que hacía Brick para desatar las cadenas de sus muñecas se detuvieron en seco, y desvió la mirada de sus manos, hacia el frente dónde provino la extraña voz.

Parado sobre su cama, yacía una persona del tamaño de una muñeca de porcelana, con las orejas puntiagudas, ojos grandes y marrones, nariz pequeña y respingada, cabellera anaranjada, rizada y cubierta bajo un gorro verde en punta. Brick se quedó inmóvil, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, sin despegar su sangrienta mirada de aquel extraño ser… porque estaba seguro de que eso que estaba allí en su cama, no era humano. Y lo peor de todo… es que le sonreía.

¡Esa cosa le estaba sonriendo!

-Mira welch –Comenzó a hablar el de la voz suave. Tenía un rostro muy agradable, pero para Brick… fue aterradora.- ¡Ha sido la mejor reacción que un humano ha tenido en nuestra presencia! –El extraño hombrecillo se inclinó ligeramente hacia Brick, guiñándole un ojo.- Por lo regular, la gente siempre grita…

Brick reaccionó con la cercanía, y se revolvió en la cama como una lombriz.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios eres?! –Espetó intentando apartarlo de su cama, sin embargo, le fue imposible al tener sus manos encadenadas a la cama. El hombrecillo cambio su rostro amigable a uno horrorizado, que no dudó en bajar de la cama antes de que el pelirrojo le dañara. -¿Esto es una maldita broma? ¡Más vale que sea una broma!

-Yo me encargaré de esto –El pelirrojo escuchó otra voz mas, y al girar el rostro, se encontró con otro ser similar, solo que este poseía enormes ojos azules y cabellera negra, al igual que su compañero, rizada. Por su rostro, se notaba que su carácter era duro.

Sin esperarlo, Brick recibió un pequeño golpe en los labios. El extraño ser le había colocado una cinta adhesiva para hacerle callar, que funcionó efectivamente.

-Bueno, creo que me he equivocado. No fue la mejor reacción…

-Greg, silencio.-Calló el de cabellera negra, y se dirigió al villano otra vez.- Mira, humano idiota, no creas que estamos felices de venir aquí, pero solo hacemos nuestro trabajo. Así que será mejor que dejes de revolverte patéticamente, para terminar con esto pronto. –Pidió de una manera descortés, que le recordó bastante a su hermano mediano.- Te explicaremos lo que sucederá, Greg… adelante.

El otro hombrecillo peli naranja salió de su escondite, y con pasos tímidos, se posó delante del oji sangre. Trago antes de continuar.

-Eh… bueno… Nosotros, verás.- Se aclaró la garganta una vez más. Se sentía intimidado por esa mirada gélida y furiosa que le lanzaba el pelirrojo.- Nosotros… Nosotros somos duendes navideños –Sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo y su trabajo- Y ayudamos a santa a cumplir con los obsequios de los niños. El motivo de nuestra llegada es simple: Hay una linda chica que ha pedido su ultimo regalo por parte de nosotros. Si bien, ella ya no es una niña, pero es una excepción puesto que se encuentra en la lista más importante de todas: La de la gente extremada mente buena. Y ella nos ha pedido algo que tiene que ver contigo… -El duendecillo le miró detenidamente.- Aunque sigo pensando que es un error… -Murmuró para el mismo.

Brick quedó pálido. ¿Qué demonios estaban diciendo esas cosas? Esperaba que de un momento a otro, saliera Butch con una cámara y sus risas estruendosas, pero no sucedía nada. Butch no hacia su aparición para demostrarle que esa era una puta broma.

-¡Mhhmhhmmh!-Brick hizo todos sus esfuerzos por hablar, dirigiendo su mirada pesada sobre el duendecillo que se encogió mas ante la perturbante mirada.

-¡No te enfades conmigo! ¡Enfádate con ella, por lo que ha pedido! –Berreó Greg, escondiéndose detrás de su compañero pelinegro que rodó los ojos.- ¡Hazlo tu welch! ¡No puedo con esto!

Brick pensó que quizá todo era un sueño… Sí… ¡Si, un jodido sueño! Eso era lo que sucedí que esas cosas no existían, y santa tampoco existía. ¡Todo era culpa de la navidad que le tortura hasta en sueños!

El duende pelinegro se posó ahora delante de él.

-La cosa es simple, humano torpe… Ella es tu futuro ¿Entiendes? –Explicó- Ella ha pedido el beso del amor de su vida, que con las investigaciones que hemos hecho, resultas ser tú… lo cual tampoco entiendo. Ella tan buena y tu tan… tu.- No se molestó en ocultar su desaprobación.

Brick quedó paralizado. ¿Un beso? ¿Alguien había pedido un beso de él? ¡Pero que sueño tan mas bizarro estaba teniendo! Si no fuera por la cinta que yacía en su boca, se estaría riendo.

-Bien, mientras te encontrabas inconsciente, han sucedido dos cosas. –Prosiguió- Una: Te hemos inyectado una sustancia mágica que evitará que cuentes todo sobre esta noche, y evitando que rebeles nuestra existencia. Y dos: Te hemos inyectado otra sustancia mágica para que cumplas con el deseo de esa linda chica. Le darás ese beso de amor.

-Esa es la explicación por tu dolor de trasero –Sonrió Greg, levantando un pulgar.- Bueno… si es que lo sientes.

Brick se quedó quieto… de hecho, no se había dado cuenta, pero en verdad le dolía el trasero. La idea de que dos seres extraños le hayan quitado los pantalones le hizo ruborizarse ¡Malditos duendes pervertidos!

-No intentes detener lo que sucederá, te será imposible. A las 12:00 de la noche, se activara la sustancia que te hará cumplir con el deseo de esa niña. ¿Qué sucederá después? Realmente no lo sabemos, pero si ella es la chica que está atada a ti por el hilo rojo del destino ¡No ocurrirá nada malo!

El duendecillo peli naranja sacó de una bolsa un martillo que parecía de juguete, cuando su compañero Welch terminó la explicación.

-Bueno, nosotros ya hemos terminado con nuestra misión. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. –Intentó animar Greg.- ¿Vez esto? Es un martillo mágico, que te hará caer en un profundo sueño. Ahora necesitas descansar, que mañana por la noche te espera algo pesado~ -Canturreó. Brick abrió los ojos con grandeza cuando el duendecillo pelinaranja levantó alto el martillo, con la intención de golpearle la cabeza. –Fue un gusto conocerte, aunque estés en la lista negra… ¡Suerte!

Y Brick no pudo evitar el fuerte golpe impactarse en su cabeza. Todo fue borroso y una vez más, se perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Su cuerpo, una vez más lo sentía pesado. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, y su rostro embarrado al colchón, y uno de sus brazos colgaba desde el costado de… ¿La cama? ¿El sofá? No tenía ni idea de donde estaba dormido.

Un delicioso aroma se coló por sus fosas nasales, tentándolo a abrir los ojos. Si no se equivocaba, se trataba de huevos con tocino. La hermosa imagen de aquel desayuno se plantó en su mente y su estomagó dejo salir un gruñido. Tenía mucha hambre.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, y una luz cegadora le hizo volver a cerrarlos con fuerza. El brazo que colgaba, lo condujo hasta su ojo derecho y lo talló con frenesí.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Murmuró, volviendo a abrir los ojos, aclarando su visión. Estaba en la sala de Mojo, acostado en el sofá. Se irguió lentamente y pudo divisar a Boomer, sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa donde yacía Butch sentado con un vaso de jugo.

¡Perfecto! El rubio logró traer buena comida a casa.

Curvó la comisura de sus labios en una brillante sonrisa, no solo por la buena noticia de la comida, si no, que todo el momento extraño ocurrido por los duendes fue un sueño ¡Por que él estaba en el sofá y no en su cama!

Se levantó del sofá, se estiró un poco como un niño pequeño, y se acercó a la mesa con sus hermanos. Les dedicó a ambos una radiante sonrisa, estaba de buen humor esa mañana.

-¿Y ahora tú? –Preguntó Butch. El joven yacía con los cabellos despeinados y puntiagudos, y una mirada somnolienta.- ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Sírvete si quieres, quedó en el sartén. –Señaló Boomer que ya estaba sentado, dando bocados a su plato. Brick no dijo nada y solo se acercó hasta la cocina para ir por su desayuno, pero hubo algo extraño.

Brick encontró el vaso de leche lleno que se sirvió la noche anterior, y en uno de los sartenes se encontraba el pan que estaba preparando, totalmente quemado.

Arqueó una ceja. No recuerda que pasó después de eso… ¿Cómo fue que termino dormido en el sofá? ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Negó, no dándole mucha importancia. Se sirvió el desayuno y se sentó en la mesa desgastada con sus hermanos.

-¿Qué haremos esta noche? –Preguntó Butch, devorando el tocino.- ¡Porque hay un par de fiestas cerca de aquí y…!

_- Le daré ese beso de amor que ella tanto desea._ –Brick soltó de la nada, y detuvo el tenedor cerca de sus labios al percatarse.

¿Pero qué mierda fue lo que dijo?

Sus dos consanguíneos le miraron expectantes.

-¿Besaras a quien…? –Preguntó Butch, desconcertado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, asustado.

-Acabas de decirnos…–Explico el rubio, igual de curioso.- Una babosada como "Darle un beso a alguien… "

El pelirrojo se tensó. Si, si se dio cuenta de que dijo eso. La imagen de dos duendecillos se le vino a la cabeza.

-No, no dije nada.

-Si lo hiciste –Continuó Butch.

-Que no, no he dicho nada como eso. –Se metió un bocado de su desayuno a la boca, de mala gana. Butch solo le dedico una sonrisa ladina y picara.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. Ya vemos que tu tienes tus propios planes~ -Canturreó, a lo que Boomer casi se atraganta de la risa.- Tal vez yo haga lo mismo.

-¿Por qué te has quedado en el sofá? –Ahora el preguntón fue Boomer.

-No tengo idea… ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que me eché allí. ¡Y estoy adolorido! Ademas de que tuve un sueño tan bizarro… -Comenzó a reír, recordando la idiotez que soñó.- Eran dos duu..uujhsdfpspdsss!

El pelirrojo, sin querer, comenzó a escupir todo lo que se había llevado a la boca mientras sus labios se apretaban con fuerza. Los dos hermanos, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos totalmente horrorizados.

-¿Brick? ¿Estúpido, estás bien? –Preguntó Boomer, con notoria preocupación.

-¡Se- Se trataba de dos du…sduuffsfdsfafsss!

-¡Brick! ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? –Ahora fue Butch, el que se acercó para posarle una mano en el hombro, pero el pelirrojo la aparto con brusquedad, desesperado.

-¡Dos du..djahfvshdvbaushdv!

¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?! ¡¿Por qué no podía decirlo?! ¿¡Por que carajos su boca se apretaba!?

"_**Una:**__ Te hemos inyectado una sustancia mágica que evitará que cuentes todo sobre esta noche, y evitando que rebeles nuestra existencia. _

_**Y dos:**__ Te hemos inyectado otra sustancia mágica para que cumplas con el deseo de esa linda chica. Le darás ese beso de amor." _

Esas palabras llegaron como agua de balde fría a su mente. Se levantó de la silla, aterrado.

-¡Brick! ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Boomer, que veía a su hermano correr hacia las escaleras y subir a la segunda planta, directo al baño.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de una patada, se bajó los pantalones y observó detenidamente su trasero en el gran espejo agrietado.

Oh, no… allí estaban… En su trasero ¡Allí estaban!

_¡Las putas inyecciones! _

* * *

_**Continuara… **_

**¿Hola, cómo están? Espero que muy bien & se estén divirtiendo en sus casas! Me hubiera encantado que esta historia fuera un one-shot, pero… jaja ¡A esta cabeza mía se le ocurrió la idea de escribirla un día antes! Así que estará dividida en dos. **

**Espero que les guste la primera parte & les deseo una muy feliz navidad (: **

**Como ya mencioné, esta historia está dedicada a Miss Nutella! Un regalo por sus increíbles historias. **

**¡Feliz navidad, guapa! ;)**

**Yo me despido, nos leemos pronto.**

**HiimekoO3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demashitaa Powerpuff girls no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Debía haber una explicación lógica para todo esto, porque se negaba a creer que el problema con su boca y trasero se debía a dos duendecillos del mal. No podía creer en eso. Para nada. Era algo estúpido y absurdo.

Durante todo ese rato encerrado en el baño, estuvo meditando bien las cosas, encontrando 2 teorías:

1.- Sus hermanos le estaban jugando una mala broma, y tal vez su madre estaba involucrado también. Los tres le dejaron solo para llevar a cabo su broma del mal. Mojo inventó dos robots pequeños, haciéndolos entrar a su casa disfrazados de duendes realistas, y le espantaran con esa mierda de sustancias y besos. Boomer y Butch manejaban a esos robots ¡Tenía sentido! El duende pelinegro lo manejaba Butch y el pelirrojo Boomer. Y para ponerle más confundido, lo trasladaron de su cama hasta el sofá nuevamente, para que creyera que todo fue un maldito sueño.

¡Sí! Tenía sentido… ¡Esos hijos de…!

Pero y si no, estaba la segunda teoría…

2.- Quizá realmente todo fue un sueño: Mientras el cocinaba, bebió un poco de su vaso de leche y posiblemente este yacía caducado, logrando que se sintiese mal, se encuentre mareado y se recostara en el sofá. La maldita leche le hizo tener alucinaciones y por ello no recuerda nada de cómo fue que terminó allí. Todo lo ocurrido con los duendes fue un sueño, y las molestias y pinchazos de su trasero han sido pura coincidencia, quizá fue una araña o los fierros zafados del sofá, culpables de las marcas.

Pero había un pequeñísimo detalle que no podía ignorar, porque ninguna de esas dos teorías podía explicar ¿Por qué no podía hablar cuando quería relatar lo sucedido con los duendes? ¡Era una situación estresante! Sus labios se apretaban y su lengua se enrollaba bruscamente, sin su permiso. Él no tenía el control de ellos.

Mojo Jojo tenía su laboratorio raro con sustancias, pero él no era un genio o listillo. Para nada. Dudaba que ese simio idiota pudiese crear algo para hacerle aquello a su boca. De todas maneras, le tendría en observación.

Pero y si no es el y ninguno de sus hermanos, y queda claro que la segunda teoría no podía explicar el motivo de su boca… ¿Entonces qué? ¿De que se trataba todo eso?

_-¿Seguro que no le has puesto nada extraño a su comida? _–Brick escuchó la voz lejana de Butch. Su tono era acusador y desconcertado.- _Como para que escupiera todo en la mesa y saliera corriendo, eso es raro… No es de Brick. _

_-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? _–Ahora escuchó el tono ofendido de su hermano menor- _¿Qué quise envenenarlo o algo así? Será un fastidioso y todo eso, pero no mataría a mi hermano. ¡Además tú comiste lo mismo y no te ocurrió nada! _

_-Ya tardó dentro del baño ¿Deberíamos ir a ver? –_Preguntó de nuevo el azabache. Brick se sintió extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus hermanos demostraran preocupación por él, pero no sabía si todo era fingido.

Y Butch tenía mucha razón… llevaba casi una hora dentro del baño. No quería salir aun, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía enfrentar a esos dos idiotas bromistas… ¡Ya verían por andar de graciositos y meterse con su trasero!

Se levantó de la tapa del inodoro y observó su rostro por última vez en el espejo. El no estaba loco… no lo estaba. Sus hermanos querían volverlo loco.

SÍ, eso era.

-Brick –El pelirrojo encontró tras la puerta a su hermano menor, viéndole cauteloso. Se notaba que el rubio no quería demostrar su preocupación hacia él, pero no le resultó. Brick miraba a través de sus ojos azules: era como un niño perdido que no sabía que hacer ante la situación. El líder entornó ligeramente su rojiza mirada en él.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

No encontró ningún toque de burla o malicia en su tono. Si fuera así, Brick entendería que su primera teoría era cierta y Boomer estaba involucrado… pero no lo era. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y el pelirrojo comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por esa mirada. Nunca le gustó que demostraran compasión o tristeza hacia él, y mucho menos preocupación. A través de ese sentimiento se encontraba el afecto, significaba que le querían y que era importante para ellos… _demasiado cursi._ No es que el no sintiera afecto hacia sus hermanos, pero a los tres les era difícil demostrarlo, cada quien tenía su propia forma de hacerlo, pero a Boomer comenzaba a escapársele por los ojos… Y aun no estaba listo para tener un momento sentimentalón con él.

-¿Brick?- Boomer… su pequeño hermanito. El más inocente de los tres… o solo lo aparentaba. Lo tomó por los hombros bruscamente y apegó ambas frentes en una milésima de segundo, sorprendiendo al rubio.- ¿Qué haces? –Intentó apartarle, pero Brick no se lo permitió.

El menor no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba claro que su hermano estaba actuando MUY extraño.

¿Qué pretendía hacer?

-Dime la verdad –Pidió el mayor con una voz tan tenebrosa que le hizo erizar la piel.- No me gustan los jueguitos, Boomer.

-No te entiendo –Y su mirada seguía igual: Como el de una persona que no tiene ni idea de nada. El rubio endureció su entrecejo y le empujo para apartarlo, esta vez, teniendo éxito.- Sé claro ¿Quieres?

_De acuerdo… Boomer no está involucrado_. Resopló molesto.

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre Brick?

-Nada… y no me veas así –Espetó pasándose una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos, hasta que cayó en cuenta.-… ¿Dónde está mi gorra?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No la tenías puesta en la mañana. Quizá la dejaste en el sofá.

No, no estaba en el sofá. Estaba completamente seguro de que su gorra no estaba en el sofá, porque el al levantarse no la miró. El pelirrojo pasó a un lado del rubio, apresurado. El menor de los hermanos solo pudo entornar los ojos en su líder, preguntándose cual sería el motivo de su repentino cambio.

-¿Dónde está mi gorra? –Preguntó al azabache, que ahora era el quien se encontraba sentado en el lugar donde pasó la noche. Butch silenció el televisor y le volteo a ver.

-¿Dónde la dejaste por última vez? – Fue la respuesta de su hermano mediano- Por cierto ¿Qué te ocurrió? Dejaste todo un desastre sobre la mesa ¡Tú lo limpiaras!

Y así, el joven oji verde volvió a tener su atención a la serie de televisión. Brick entrecerró los ojos en el moreno por un corto momento, fijando cada detalle de sus expresiones. El pelinegro no paso por alto el hecho de que hermano aún seguía allí de pie, y para irritarle, mirándolo de una forma no muy usual.

Él no era un chico paciente, y si algo odiaba –Además de su contraparte— era que le quedaran viendo, así que volvió a silenciar el televisor y miró a su hermano una vez más, esta vez con la molestia notoria en su rostro.

-¿Qué mierda vez? ¡Ya te dije que no sé dónde está tu puta gorra! –Espetó un poco alto para que se le metiera bien en la cabeza al joven de ojos fuego. Brick suavizó un poco su semblante, pero no lo suficiente como para que su rostro dejara de verse acusador.

Se sintió decepcionado e irritado a la vez.

El líder conocía muy bien a sus dos hermanos. Sabía cuáles serían sus reacciones de ser una broma, y para su frustración, ninguno de los dos mostraba esas "señales" en sus rostros de ser así.

O se habían vuelto muy buenos fingiendo, o ellos no tenían nada que ver.

Cogió la pequeña almohadilla del sofá y la arrojó al rostro del moreno como método de desahogo.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué te pa…? –Exclamó el moreno, pero hubo un nuevo golpe de la almohadilla contra su cara.

-Cállate, yo mando– Fue su única respuesta en tono tajante, antes de alejarse en camino hacia su habitación. Butch dejó escapar improperios hacia su consanguíneo pelirrojo, hasta que dirigió sus penetrantes ojos hacia el villano rubio.

-_¿Pero qué cojones le pasa? ¡Si estaba muy sonriente esta mañana y de pronto PUM! Escupe todo en la mesa, se encierra en el baño, y sale convertido Grinch… _–Escuchó las quejas del oji verde desde la planta baja.

No se detuvo, y continuó hasta la última puerta del pasillo: Su habitación. Antes de que el llegara a vivir allí, solo era un cuarto lleno de herramientas y maquinas. Vaya que había logrado obtener un cuarto decente muy a su estilo— Con muebles robados, claro está— y no permitía la entrada a nadie.

Detuvo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, afilando la mirada sobre esta.

"_¿Dónde la dejaste por última vez?" _Llegaron las palabras de Butch a la mente. La última vez la tenía puesta mientras cocinaba, pero no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió después. Si el chico despertó en el sofá, es porque debería estar allí.

Pero no.

Era estúpido pensarlo, pero en el "sueño" él tenía su gorra puesta, y estaba atado en su habitación. Juraba que si encontraba la gorra dentro, iba a enfurecerse tanto.

Y entonces la abrió.

Entro como si nada e hizo vista panorámica en toda la habitación, fijándose en cada rincón del cuarto en busca de la brillante gorra roja. Y no, allí no estaba…pero encontró algo más. Al colocar su vista sobre su cama, notó que dos de las rejillas estaban torcidas.  
Tuvo el vago recuerdo de el mismo tirando de las cadenas que atrapaban sus muñecas, atadas a esas mismas rejillas.

Un incómodo escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-Debe ser una broma… -Susurró, acercándose al colchón cerca de ambas rejillas y rozarles ligeramente con la yema de los dedos, hasta que se percató de una curiosa nota doblada a la mitad sobre la almohada de su cama.- Esto es una maldita broma. Lo sé. –Quiso convencerse una vez más entre susurros, tomando la nota con desconfianza.

"_**Querido Santa:**_

_Sé que ya estoy un poco grande como para mandar una carta, pero quisiera que me concedieras un último regalo. No te pido dulces esta vez, si no, un beso… ¡Un beso mágico con el hombre que será el amor de mi vida! _

_Suena ridículo… ¿No crees? Pero es lo que más deseo. Verás… me avergüenza contarlo, pero jamás he recibido un beso de alguien, y tampoco he tenido una cita… ¡Sé que el chico indicado existe y debo esperarle! ¡Y que será muy guapo! Pero… me haría mucho más feliz que tú le pusieras delante de mí antes de tiempo, y me robe mi primer beso de amor en esta navidad. ¡Sería algo muy romántico!_

_Lamento la molestia y perdón si he pedido mucho.  
Muchos abrazos y te deseo una feliz navidad, Santa-Sama._

_**Atte:**__ Momoko Akatsutsumi_

_Pd: Lamento no haberte dejado galletas estos últimos 6 años, es solo que ya no pude contener la tentación de comérmelos en tu espera…"_

-¿Momoko Akatsutsumi? –Hizo girar la carta entre sus dedos. La letra era una cursiva muy linda de color rosa fuchsia, claramente escrita por una chica. Sus hermanos no tenían una linda letra, la mejor letra de los tres era la de él, y aun así era HORRENDA. ¿A quién le habrán pedido escribir la carta? Y a todo esto ¿Quién era Momoko Akatsutsumi? Él no conocía a ninguna Momoko.

No importaba. Ahora mismo sus hermanos le explicarían que significaba todo eso.

Soltó la respiración con pesadez y de unas cuantas zancadas ya se encontraba en el primer piso.

-¿Qué es esto? –El dueño de la gorra miró a ambos consanguíneos con la más asesina de sus miradas. Butch y Boomer captaron su atención y atinaron a mirarse de reojo, confundidos.- No quiero volver a repetirlo ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó una vez más. Butch puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vete comprando unas gafas. Es una hoja de papel, duh. –De no ser por la mirada potente del oji sangre, Boomer se hubiese carcajeado por el comentario de Butch. Su líder no estaba de buen humor.

Brick estuvo a segundos de lanzarse hacia su hermano y cogerlo a por las solapas de la camisa, si no fuera porque Boomer decidió intervenir poniéndose en medio de ambos.

-¡Basta, basta los dos, deténganse, joder! – Espetó el rubio separando a los dos con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¡Explícame que es esto! –Exclamó Brick sacudiendo la carta en su mano. Boomer volteó a ver inmediatamente a su hermano mayor. Estaba cansado de su extraña actitud.

Brick se sorprendió de la gélida mirada perteneciente al rubio, y toda su ira disminuyó. Sí, Boomer también podía mirar tremendamente feo, pero era algo que muy pocas veces hacia y solo así sabían que Boomer, además de muy enfadado, no se estaba con juegos.

-Explícanos tú, que, mierda, te pasa. –Arrastró las palabras, controlando su tono serio. Butch se quedó mudo, al igual que Brick, que luego de unos cuantos parpadeos lo único que hizo fue entregarle la carta al rubio, que lo tomó sin titubear.

-¿Qué es esto? –El ambiente se relajó un poco cuando el menor abandonó su semblante serio para colocar uno dudoso. Sus ojos azules serenos, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, y su hábito de hacer una mueca graciosa cuando esta concentrado en algo. El mismo Boomer había vuelto.- "…_te deseo una feliz navidad, Santa-Sama. ¿__**Atte:**__ Momoko Akatsutsumi?" _¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es esto?

-¿No lo sabes? –Brick le miró con una pequeña esperanza aflorando en sus ojos. Boomer pareció pensar la pregunta, sin embargo volvió a negar. -¿Seguro que no lo sabes?

-¿Es la chica que dijiste que tenías que besar cuando estábamos en él desayuno? –El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Brick se tensó.- No me digas que entraste a un intercambio de regalos y te tocó un beso ¡Eso genial! ¿Te imaginas si hubiese un intercambio de besos con chicas sexys? –Butch calló con una sonrisa ligera, imaginándose en ese dichoso intercambio de besos con lindas nenas a su alrededor.

Boomer se limitó a darle un zape hasta sacarlo de su ensoñación.

-¿Quién te la dio? ¿Por eso estás tan raro hoy?- Boomer volvió a leer la perfecta letra cursiva en color rosado, sin percatarse de que su hermano mayor estaba perdiendo tonalidad en su rostro. Los dos hermanos del pelirrojo parecían tan ajenos al asunto.- No sabía que te gustara una chica…

-¡Dejen de jugar!… Ha sido una buena broma ¿De Acuerdo? Lo admito, pero ahora explíquenme que le sucede a mi boca ¿Qué le han hecho? ¡¿Y donde dejaron mi gorra?!

El rubio le miró aún más confundido.

-¿Qué le ocurre a tu boca? –Butch fijo su mirada en ella.- Yo la veo normal… -Murmuró quedamente, examinando como si se tratara de un médico- Oh… ¡Ya sé que te pasa! ¿Mal aliento? ¿Por eso estás tan irritado? No quieres besar a una chica con mal aliento.

-¡No! ¡No tengo mal aliento, joder! –Brick volvió a exasperarse.- ¡¿Por qué mi boca se retuerce?! ¿¡Que fue lo que hicieron!?

-Brick, quisiera entenderte, de verdad, pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada ¡Ni siquiera tenemos idea de lo que te ocurre! Y no hemos visto tu gorra, sabes que ninguno de nosotros la toma–El humor del rubio de nuevo estaba cayendo y suspiró cansado.- Desde el comienzo, por favor ¿Qué te está pasando?

Y el miedo le inundó. Sus tarados hermanos no sabían nada, estaba seguro de ello… Si ellos supieran, Butch no podría reprimir sus carcajadas, y los ojos de Boomer se hubiesen movido hacia todas direcciones para evitar su espeluznante mirada.

Pero no, ninguno de ellos era responsable de lo que le estaba pasando, y su segunda teoría ya no le parecía tan lógica como cuando la pensó por primera vez. Solo quedaba el mono…

-¿¡Donde está Mojo!?

Y como si fuera planeado, en ese mismo instante Mojo Jojo hizo su aparición azotando la puerta, con el rostro cansado y cubierto de humo hasta las orejas. Alguna de sus robots seguramente le explotó.

Butch y Boomer volvieron a mirarse de reojo, esta vez además de extrañados, nerviosos por su _madre. _Uff… Mojo escogió un mal momento para llegar a casa.

* * *

Momoko se observaba detenidamente frente al espejo del tocador mientras cepillaba su abundante cabellera naranja. De rato en rato, una sonrisita se asomaba por sus labios recordando el extraño sueño que tuvo.

Dos adorables duendes le visitaban por la madrugada, diciéndole que su deseo se haría realidad y conocería a su hombre predestinado, además de recibir su dulce beso.

_-¡Esperen, no se vallan aun! –La líder de las powerpuff gateo sobre la cama para evitar que los dos duendecillos se fueran. Ellos le prestaron atención con una radiante sonrisa.- ¿Cómo sabré que es él? ¿Dónde le encontraré? _

_Uno de los duendes, de cabellera anaranjada y rizada, le sonrió con ternura. _

_-Tú simplemente sabrás que es él, y lo encontrarás donde tú quieras encontrarle. –Fue la respuesta sencilla del amigable ser. Momoko lo miro analizando sus palabras. _

_-¿Dónde yo quiera encontrarle? –De nuevo aquella imagen de ella y su amor verdadero frente a un enorme árbol de navidad llegó a su cabeza.- Ya veo… Le encontraré allí, en el gran árbol del centro de la ciudad ¿Cierto? _

_-Si es lugar que tu deseas para encontrarle, entonces el estará allí.-Ahora fue el otro duendecillo pelinegro. Momoko sonrió radiante. _

_-¡Muchas gracias! Será el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido. –Sus rosados ojos brillaron con emoción, sonrosándose como una niña enamorada y desprendiendo corazones imaginarios por todas partes- Ya quiero conocerlo ¡Seguro será muy apuesto, y romántico, y caballeroso y…! –Hizo una pausa dramática.- Esto es tan perfecto. Demasiado perfecto que… esto… hasta parece que es un sueño… –Pero al volver a dirigir su mirada a sus nuevos amigos, se quedó muda, pues estos ya no estaban. Sin embargo, encontró una nota en su mesa de noche. La tomó con cuidado. _

"_**Momoko Akatsutsumi**_

_El amor de tu vida ha perdido un objeto muy importante para él." _

_La pelinaranja se extrañó por la pequeña y corta nota. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Ella tenía que encontrar ese "objeto importante" y entregárselo? ¿Ese objeto era algo importante para su relación? No lo comprendía. _

_Su cuerpo de pronto se sintió muy pesado, al igual que sus parpados. Fue solo un segundo en el que cerró los ojos… y despertó. _

-El amor de tu vida ha perdido un objeto importante para el… ¿Qué querría decir eso? –Preguntó para ella misma en el reflejo. Negó restándole importancia mientras otra de sus sonrisas surgió.- Pero que sueño tan raro eh teni… -Se detuvo cuando un color brillante y peculiar captó su atención en el reflejo del espejo. Preguntándose interiormente que era eso que estaba sobre su cama, se giró para encontrarle.

Parpadeó verdaderamente confundida. Ella no había colocado eso allí, estaba segura… ¿Cómo habría llegado?

Pero al fijarse mejor, aquella cosa le pareció muy, **muy** familiar.

- Esa gorra…

* * *

-¡Habla de una puta vez, simio! ¿¡Dónde está mi gorra!?

-¡Brick cálmate! –Boomer hacía un esfuerzo por quitar a Brick de encima de su creador, que balbuceaba aterrado por la descomunal fuerza del líder.- Butch ¡Deja de grabar y ayúdame, idiota!

El moreno soltó una risotada demente y paró la grabación con el móvil robado.

-Vale, vale… ayudaré. –Arrojó el teléfono y cogió a Brick del otro brazo.

-¡Yo no sé nada, Mojo! –Berreaba el simio aterrado. No se esperó tal recibimiento.

-¡Mojo no ha estado en casa desde ayer, Brick! –Sonaba extraño, pero por primera vez Boomer estaba defendiendo a Mojo.

Lograron alejar a su hermano de su creador. Brick respiraba agitadamente, queriendo descargar toda su ira con él. Desde luego lo sabía, la cara de Mojo le indicaba que el tampoco tenía nada que ver, lo que le ocasionaba más coraje, y mas ganas de golpearlo.

-¡Bien, bien, ya! –Exclamó el joven oji rojo.- Fuera de mi vista, simio… por el momento ¡O voy a golpearte!

Mojo se indignó ¡Esa era su casa! Pero por la mirada de su _querido hijo_ decidió no protestar y obedecerle. Estaba muy molesto, Mojo no sabía por qué, pero no se aparecería por esa casa hasta que se calmara.

-¡Ya me he cansado de repetírtelo, Brick! ¿Nos vas a decir que te pasa? – Boomer le soltó una vez que mojo desapareció por la puerta.

Brick respiró, intentando controlar su ira y su agitada respiración.

¿Debería decirles a sus hermanos lo que le ocurre? Pero había algunos inconvenientes…

Primero: No podría sin que su boca se apriete. Segundo: Si pudiera, lo creerían loco. Y tercero: Él también se sentiría un completo loco, además de estúpido.

-No me creerían si les contara –Soltó una risilla nerviosa con una pizca de miedo, dejándose caer pesadamente al sofá azul.- Es estúpido, todo tiene que ver con el sueño que tuve. Si intento decírselos, mi boca se retorcerá y no podré hablar… ¡Y eso frustra, maldita sea!

Boomer y Butch volvieron a compartir miradas entre ellos, y tras un breve segundo, tomaron asiento frente al pelirrojo, dispuestos a escuchar su historia que les causó intriga. Brick parpadeó confundido, creyendo que los dos se cansarían y se marcharían. Pero allí estaban, los dos apretados en un sillón individual como pollitos friolentos, porque era el único asiento que había cerca, además del sofá donde yacía él.

-Prometan que no se burlarán.

-Haré mi mejor intento, pero no te prometo nada. –Sonrió el azabache radiante, hasta que Boomer le dio un codazo.- ¡Bien, lo prometo!

Brick suspiró. Intentaría contarlo sin dar detalles y rebelar sobre los duendes. ¡Pero que idiotez! A pesar de que estaba a punto de contar la historia, aun sentía que todo era tan idiota y bizarro y para peor… ya comenzaba a creerlo.

-Sí, tengo que besar a alguien que no conozco… no sé quién carajos es, o donde encontrarla, pero por lo que entendí, ella es mi futuro… o al menos eso dijeron los du..diuajjaass…-¡Su lengua de nuevo!-… ¡Argh! ¡Es mi maldito futuro y punto! ¿Comprenden? Mi chica predestinada –Se acarició el puente de la nariz, evitando mirar a los dos, que seguro estaba observándolo como un espécimen raro- Hay algo dentro de mí que me impide revelar información… Por lo que mi boca se retuerce. Y no importa que pase, tengo que besar a esa chica, no hay opción. –Su mirada oji sangre se fija en la nota que su hermano menor lleva en la mano.- Esa carta, creo que es de ella… creo que esa maldita carta del demonio es la razón de todo lo que me pasa. –Los labios del líder se curvaron en una retorcida y escalofriante sonrisa. Los dos hermanos no tenían expresión en el rostro, tenían la réplica misma de Patricio estrella cuando "piensa": Sí, no entendían ni _J_ - Cuando la conozca, después de besarla, la voy a ahorcar. Sí, eso haré… voy a ahorcarla. –Sus dedos se encajaron con furia en el colchón del sofá- Y para peor, no encuentro mi gorra.

Y allí terminó. No quiso hablar mas y no quiso mirara a sus consanguíneos. Solo se quedó allí, arrumbado en el sofá como un vago deprimido. Tras unos cuantos segundos de incomodo silenció, por fin algo se oyó.

_-Err… creo que nos quiere jugar una broma –_Alcanzó a escuchar al pelinegro susurrarle al rubio, a lo que Brick reaccionó inmediatamente. Era irónico… él pensaba que ellos le jugaban una mala broma, y ahora era al revés!

-¡No es una broma, hablo enserio y…! Argh… ¿Saben qué? ¡Olvídenlo! –Se levantó repentinamente, pasando sus dedos nerviosamente por sus despeinados cabellos.- Olviden todo. Me voy a mi cuarto, y no quiero que me molesten. –Amenazó señalando a ambos, y desapareció al subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación. Sus dos hermanos se quedaron allí, inmóviles, y claramente sin saber nada que decir.

* * *

Sus dedos masajeaban su frente palpitante en un intentando de disminuir el dolor. Había quedado como todo un lunático descontrolado frente a sus dos hermanos y el simio ¿En qué pensaba al querer contárselos? Tenía la leve esperanza de que le creyeran… pero debió ser mejor jamás comentarlo, ahora estaba bastante seguro de que Butch no le dejaría en paz.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Su situación era estresante. Seguía creyendo que la historia de los duendes era una bizarra y trillada, pero… ¿Pero entonces qué?

_**Toc Toc**_

Brick no hizo ningún movimiento sobre su cama, más que arrugar la frente de la irritación.

-¡He dicho que no quería que me fastidiaran!

Su frente se arrugó más con el hecho de que su advertencia fue ignorada, y ahora Boomer entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para después recargarse en ella y verle con una de sus cejas alzada.

Imperdonable. Que entren a su habitación sin su autorización es imperdonable.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-Sus insultos fueron silenciados antes de soltarlos con la suave voz del rubio.- Dices que no tienes opción, que hay algo dentro de ti que te impide rebelar cierta información, y que debes besar a una chica que es tu futuro… ¿Qué puedo decirte, Brick? Las cosas no sonaban tan bizarras hasta que mencionaste que tu boca se retorcía –El rubio se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladina, ignorando los ojos fuego queriendo atravesarle- Pero tu mismo lo dijiste: Es algo difícil de creer, y realmente lo es… pero si no estás jugando y esto es algo serio para ti… Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Brick se quedó anonado con el pequeño discurso de su hermano menor. Él se veía tan tranquilo al decirlo, pero en cierta parte honesto. No se estaba burlando de él, todo lo dijo de forma natural, como queriéndole dar un tipo de ánimo… o algo positivo.

El rubio continuó.

-Dices que es algo que no puedes evitar… entonces no intentes evitarlo, no lo pienses, no te mortifiques. Es solo un beso, con la chica que será tu futuro –Aunque no tengo idea de cómo carajos sabes eso, pero si tú lo dices… – Todo terminará, ya sabes… solo bésala y regresa a casa. Si es tu chica predestinada, entonces no habrá de que preocuparse, la chica será de tus gustos.

Brick continúo viéndole como si fuera una pizarra de letras chinas y él tuviese que traducirlas. Boomer suspiró, negando.

-El punto al donde quiero llegar es: Quítate lo amargado, hombre, que no suena tan terrible como lo dices. Butch estaría feliz de besar a una chica de regalo–Se encogió de hombros dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta.- Ah, no te olvides de limpiar la mesa. Y sobre tu gorra, tarde temprano tiene que aparecer, no tortures al simio. –Y con esas últimas palabras, salió y cerró la puerta, dejándole por fin a solas.

No cabía duda. Fue la conversación más extraña que ha tenido con el menor EN LA VIDA. Y para aumentar la rareza, con un tema tan exótico y con tonos muy normales.

Y aunque suene muy patético, quizá le levantó un poco el ánimo. ¿Qué no sonaba tan terrible como lo decía? Oh, es que él no sabe sobre las putas inyecciones de su trasero, tampoco tiene idea de los duendes, y no tiene ni idea el terror que se siente que tu boca se retuerza como si tuviera vida propia. Pero en fin… las intenciones de su hermanito fueron buenas.

Respiró hondo, considerando la idea de seguir su consejo: No pensarlo, no mortificarse y dejar que las cosas solo sucedan. Si a las 12:00 horas comienza a sentirse extraño y de alguna forma inhumana llega hasta la chica para besarle, entonces creerá en los duendes. Pero si no… se reirá de él mismo por comportarse como un idiota frente a sus hermanos, y hará todo lo posible para olvidar.

-Bien, bien… que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Ahora lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse, era encontrar su amada gorra.

El reloj de batería que reposaba en un moderno escritorio emanó un agudo sonido, el que indicaba que ya había transcurrido una hora. El chico fijó su atención en el reloj sin poder creer que toda una hora se la pasó horrorizado por su problema.

-Mierda… pero que pronto paso el tie… _Le daré ese beso de amor que ella tanto desea… _¡NO! -Se cubrió la boca dramáticamente, levantándose mas rápido que que un resorte. De nuevo las palabras le salieron solas…

* * *

**¡Holis! ¿Cómo están? Feliz año a todos~ **

**Estoy de nuevo aquí con la parte dos y… verán… Uff… para los que han leído algunas otras de mis historias sabrán que soy una muy mala calculadora de capítulos… (': Se supone que debían ser dos partes, pero… me emocioné. Ya saben, una que está inspirada & no desaprovecha… así que escribí & escribí y bueno, parece que la historia sera de tres partes jajaja. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los favoritos, follows, & reviews ;) **

**Cuídense & ¡Nos leemos muy pronto! **

**Pd: Perdonen si encuentras algún error ortográfico, no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Historia dedicada a una de mis escritoras favoritas  
**Miss Nutella **_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**¡Disculpen si encuentran algún error ortográfico!**_

_**Demashitaa Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, solo esta loca historia sí (: **_

* * *

_**9:30 P.M **_

Nadie le fastidió el resto del día, el cual agradecía bastante, solo bajo por algo de comer y tan rápido como llegó, se fue, ignorando a sus hermanos.

Ahora postrado en la cama, con los brazos extendidos y la mirada pedida en el techo, Brick intentaba mantenerse positivo ante la situación. Cada que pasaba una hora, esas perturbantes palabras salían sin permiso de su boca. Ya no intentó avisar a sus hermanos, incluso esa extraña acción dejó de causarle miedo con el paso de las horas. Solo respiraba resignado, esperando lo que tuviera que suceder.

Echó un vistazo al reloj sobre su escritorio, y solo le recordó que muy pronto tendría que cumplir con el caprichito de una chica. Soltó una risa de solo pensarlo, pero no era una necesariamente de alegría, si no irónica. Aun le era difícil creer en todo ese cuento de Santa Claus y duendes… pero ¿Qué otra explicación había para lo que le sucedía?

Todo ese tiempo que tuvo a solas le sirvió para meditar y tranquilizarse. Repasaba una y otra vez el recuerdo de los duendes e intentaba asimilarlo. Y como algo fugaz, pronto comenzó a pensar en aquella chica… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Revisó una vez más la carta de hermosa letra y lo recordó. Él no conocía mucho de chicas, pero con ver la letra se imaginaba que era muy bonita. Tenía que serlo si se trataba de su chica destinada ¿no? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en su futuro, si se casaría o tendría hijos. Era lo que menos le importaba, e incluso lo miraba imposible ¿Pero ahora? No se imaginaba casado, rodeado de niños, y trabajando para darles una buena vida ¡Ugh! La imagen mental le provocó escalofríos y prefirió mejor deshacerse de la hermosa escena familiar de su mente. Quería seguir imaginándose como es: Un temible villano. Uno libre y deseado.

¿Qué había chicas tras su persona? Por supuesto que si, y en pocas ocasiones pasa el rato con alguna de ellas, pero nada serio, ni continuo. Solo chicas que jamás verá por segunda vez.

¿Pero Momoko? ¿Realmente ella sería su futuro? Si esos duendes no hubiesen intervenido ¿Cómo se habrían conocido? ¿Por qué ella?

Muchas preguntas se hicieron en la mente, como el color de sus ojos, su estatura, su actitud, cuáles serían sus gustos o por qué simplemente él se fijaría en ella. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa Momoko Akatsutsumi como para que el fuera su hombre predestinado? Oh, sí… Porque Brick se consideraba lo suficientemente guapo y genial como para que cualquier chica saliera con él.

Ella tenía que tener algo realmente especial. Debía ser una chica muy diferente a todas como para captar su atención.

De algo que si estaba muy seguro, es que la chica debía ser muy infantil y además soñadora, como para mandar aun una cartita boba a Santa Claus, y pedir un beso en ella. Sí, no podía equivocarse en eso. Soñadora e infantil…

-Momoko Akatsustumi –Susurró manteniendo su vista fija en ese nombre, hasta que un efímero sonido le sobresalto, bajando la hoja de papel y encontrar tras esta la imagen de su hermano menor. El estómago de Brick burbujeó de ira

¿Solo porque no le gritó la primera vez ahora se cree con el derecho de entras cuantas veces se le pegue la maldita gana?

-Antes de que explotes –Avisó el rubio haciendo un ademán para callarlo. Brick entornó los ojos- Solo te aviso que ya me voy, tengo planes.- El semblante del pelirrojo cambio radicalmente. Su entrecejo se relajó al igual que sus músculos. ¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?- Butch se fue, y dudo que Mojo vuelva el resto de la noche después de lo que hiciste –El menor de los villanos rodó los ojos por la inmadurez del líder, pero este no se molestó por ello.

A Boomer esta vez le extrañó el silencio de Brick, además de su mirada serena como si pensara en algo lejano. El ojiazul tenía una idea de lo que podría estar pasando por su mente, entonces formó una ligera mueca, tan pequeña que no podía notarse a ojos del pelirrojo.

No sabía que decirle exactamente… ¿Invitarle a sus planes? Lo meditó un segundo y… Para nada. No. Ni hablar. No podía imaginarse a él mismo, a _ella_, y a su hermano a un lado. No. Descartó la idea enseguida.

-¿Y? –La voz altanera de su líder sonó, desconcentrando a Boomer- ¿Era necesario abrir la puerta para avisarme? –El menor de los villanos soltó un quedo suspiro aliviado por el tono del mayor. Al parecer no le afectó mucho el aviso, o eso quería creer. Se alarmó en cuanto el dueño de la gorra se levanto bruscamente de la cama y caminó directo hacia él. El menor retrocedió. -Espero que no se te haga la puta costumbre de entras así como así a mí cuarto, hermanito, porque la próxima vez que entres así, te voy a echar a patadas ¿Me oyes, idiota? –Para su alivio, Brick se detuvo a un costado solamente parar abrir la puerta y hacer un ademán con la cabeza de que se fuera. No empujones, no golpes, no patadas.- Y ya vete. Yo… creo que saldré dentro de un rato.

El menor atinó a dar un asentimiento comprensivo y salió por la puerta. Brick la cerró con brusquedad y al girar sobre sus talones, escuchó unos leves "_**Toc, toc" **_El pelirrojo resopló, giró y abrió otra vez la puerta. Boomer seguía allí, con la mirada neutral.

-Se me olvidaba –Avisó el rubio.- ¡Limpia- la- PUTA-MESA!

Y sin avisar, el menor cerró la puerta en las narices del mayor. Brick se quedó perplejo, hasta que reaccionó y gruñó apretando la mandíbula. ¿Quién se creía ese enano para darle órdenes? ¡Él era el líder! ¡El daba las órdenes, no él!

No se molestó en volver a abrirla, sacar la cabeza, y gritonearle al rubio que él no mandaba en esa casa. Solo quería PAZ y tranquilidad, así que solo se echó de nuevo en la cama y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada.

_Otra navidad solo_ pensó, y enseguida se recriminó por ello. Había sonado como un melancólico, un sentimentalón, y él no era nada de eso. _Pff… Otra navidad solo ¿Y qué? ¡Eso no es nada importante! _Volvió a decir internamente, convenciéndose. _Ni siquiera me agrada la navidad… no me importa estar solo. No me importa… _

Apretó más la almohada contra su cabeza, y entonces recordó que la suavidad de esta se sentía muy extraña al rozar su nuca. Le recordaba que sobre su cabeza ya no se encontraba su fiel compañera. ¿Dónde estaría? Le buscó dentro de su habitación, pero no encontró nada. Y no se animaba a buscar en la sala o cocina, no si sus hermanos aún seguían allí. Después de lo lunático que se miró, no quería soportar las miradas insistentes o burlonas de Butch… pero él ya no estaba. Nadie estaba. Era ahora o hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Sí, aprovecharía a buscar su gorra mientras nadie está en casa.

* * *

**10:30 p.m. **

Momoko miraba a sus familiares ir y venir dentro de todo su hogar. Ella tenía tantos familiares lejanos, que parecía que la casa estaba a punto de reventar, y los lugares apretados no le entusiasmaban mucho.

Después de terminar la cena navideña, la pelinaranja se levantó de la mesa, se disculpó un segundo con su familia y fue hasta su habitación. Necesitaba un momento lejos de tanta gente, y urgente.

Al subir las escaleras, reconoció la voz de su hermana pequeña desde la plata baja rogándole casi de rodillas a su madre que le permitiera abrir un regalo antes de las 12:00. Su madre, con tono fastidiado y autoritario, volvió a decir que no. Momoko sonrió maliciosamente escuchando a su hermana casi llorar del berrinche. _Tonta Kuriko _rio la pelirroja, llegando de una vez a su habitación y encerrarse.

Se recostó en la cama y sus manos fueron a parar sobre su abultado abdomen por toda la comida. Estaba realmente llena y todavía le faltaba probar la tarta de manzana y el choco flan que hizo su madre ¡Y no se lo podía perder, en absoluto!

Respiró pausadamente, disfrutando de la apacible soledad en su habitación. Lograba escuchar la lejanía de las voces de su familia en la planta baja; conversaciones, y risas. Realmente la estaba pasando bien, hasta que se sintió sofocada.

Sus brillantes ojos recorrieron con aburrimiento su habitación, hasta parar de nuevo en un brillante color rojo sobre su tocador. La heroína se mordió el labio inferior teniendo sus ojos clavados en esa gorra roja. Le resultaba bastante familiar, pero no podía ser esa misma gorra. Al verla sobre su cama, caminó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus manos, haciéndola girar hasta intentar reconocerla. Estaba claro que no era suya, pues emanaba una fragancia diferente: una masculina y atrayente… ¿Pero cómo llegó eso allí?

Le preguntó a Kuriko si la reconocía, a lo que ella le dio una respuesta negativa, pero mencionó que olía bastante bien. Momoko no se molestó en preguntarle a su padre, porque por supuesto que no era de él. Mucho menos le preguntó a su madre… pero ¿Entonces? ¿De dónde había salido? Intentó recordar un suceso viejo, donde posiblemente pudo haber adquirido la gorra, pero nada. No tuvo idea de que hacía allí.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó directamente hasta el tocador, se sentó en la silla y tomó la gorra con cuidado. Se notaba que no era nueva, pero si estaba en buenas condiciones. Muy bien cuidada. La acercó de nuevo a su rostro, e inhaló el embriagante aroma que desprendía. Con solo respirar el agradable perfume, se podía imaginar la actitud del propietario.

Sí, seguro el dueño era alguien fuerte, rudo, y lindo. Se le vino a la mente la silueta de un chico atractivo diciéndole _"Oh, muchas gracias por encontrar mi gorra ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"_ Y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se deslizaron hacia arriba en una embobada sonrisa mientras un leve rubor estaba haciendo su aparición sobre su rostro.

-¡Oh! Es algo tan repentino… ¡Pero claro que si me gustaría salir! –Pensó en voz alta, fantaseando con aquel joven y haciendo movimientos exagerados de telenovela, hasta que…

_-¿Onee-chan?_

Momoko pegó un grito y saltó de golpe, alejando la gorra de su rostro como si esta quemara. La Akatsutsumi mayor se giró hacia la puerta, encontrando a su hermana pequeña allí, con los ojos curiosos clavados en ella.

-¡Ku..Kuriko! –Que vergonzoso momento. Su hermanita acaba de atraparla en sus momentos soñadores de enamorada. Su entrecejo se arrugó.- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Te he dicho siempre que toques la puerta!

Pero Kuriko no se movió, hasta al segundo siguiente donde formó una expresión que no le agradó para nada a la oji rosa. La niña alzó una de sus delgadas cejas, le sonrió de manera picara y posó ambas manos sobre su cadera. La líder hizo una mueca, aun sonrojada. Esa niña no la iba a dejar en paz jamás…

-¡Oh si, si quiero! ¡Uhh!~–Imitó divertida, gesticulando exageradamente como una chica muy enamorada.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Onee-chan estaba abrazando la gorra de su novio! –Acusó señalándola, echándose a reír.

-¿Q-Que? ¡Claro que no! Yo no… yo no sé de quién es y… ¡Y tú, niña fastidiosa, será mejor que te vayas!

-¡Se lo voy a decir a mamá! –Y antes de que Momoko pudiera decir algo, la niña ya había corrido. La pelirroja gruñó ruborizada, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Kuriko volvió enseguida un poco más calmada.- Ah, si… lo olvidaba. Mamá dice que bajes. –Y de nuevo corrió cerrando la puerta a tiempo, antes de que un cepillo de cabello se impactara en ella.

Momoko respiró hondo controlando sus impulsos de ir tras su hermana y ahorcarla una vez que le alcanzara.

-Respira, respira... -Se dijo a ella misma, captando de nuevo su atención en el objeto rojo.- Respira Momoko… –Murmuró tomándola de nuevo entre sus manos. Kuriko era una tonta, ella ni siquiera tenía novio. Ya quisiera tener uno que oliera tan bien como el dueño de esa gorra.

¡El dueño! ¿Quién sería el dueño?

No lo comprendía ¿Cómo el chico la habría perdido? y sobre todo ¿Por qué en su habitación?

Su mirada se posó distraídamente sobre la mesita del tocador, y allí, casi en la esquina, había una notita que recuerda haberla visto en alguna otra parte. Con los ojos dudosos, tomó la pequeña notita.

"_**Momoko Akatsutsumi**_

_El amor de tu vida ha perdido un objeto importante para el"_

Esa nota… esa nota no podía ser.

Volvió a leerla una y otra vez. No, no podía ser.

La soltó.

Se levantó del asiento más pronto que una bala y retrocedió al instante sin pensarlo, tropezando con el asiento y provocando que esta se volcara junto con ella, mandándola directamente al suelo. Un quejido salió de sus labios al impactarse, y la gorra que antes sostenía, ahora había aterrizado contra su cara.

Escuchó pasos avecinarse, pero no le dio tiempo para levantarse del piso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Momoko ¿Estas bien? –Escuchó la voz preocupada de su madre. La pelirroja se irguió lentamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa y tonta.

-Eh.. ¡Si, si! Yo… ¡Yo estoy muy bien! Hehe~

Su madre parpadeo, viendo a su hija sentada en el suelo con una gorra roja sobre su cabeza. A su lado estaba la silla volcada y la mujer solo pudo rodar los ojos mientras negaba. Al parecer, Kuriko no mentía con lo de la gorra.

-Ten más cuidado, Momoko. Y cuando termines de fantasear con la gorra de tu _novio_–Señaló con su índice la cabeza de la chica con una sonrisita coqueta- Por favor, baja con todos. La navidad es para estar en familia, podrás ver al chico después - Momoko parpadeo confundida hasta caer en cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! No es lo que crees ¡Kuriko estaba min…!

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de tu relación? –El rostro de la chica se enfurruñó- Vale, vale… te daré espacio ¡Pero me gustaría conocerle! ¿Qué tal si le invitas a cenar un día? Te diría que le invitaras hoy, pero seguro estará con su familia, ya sabes… pero si no tiene nada que hacer y…

-¡Mamá, no! ¡No es lo que tu…!

-¡Ya, ya entiendo! No te molestes, yo solo decía –La mujer se encogió inocentemente de hombros.- Y ya baja de una vez ¿Sí? –Y antes de cerrar la puerta e irse, Momoko pudo notar la sonrisa satisfecha de su madre, orgullosa por su "noviazgo"

-Argh… tonta Kuriko… -Gruño masajeando su cuello adolorido. Y fue como si todo el dolor hubiera desaparecido con solo recordar la causa de su repentina reacción.

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente la nota en el tocador. Allí estaba… esa era la misma nota que miró en su sueño. ¡Debía ser una broma! ¿O una coincidencia? ¿Pero qué coincidencia? La tomó de nuevo entre sus dedos y le hizo un par de vueltas para examinarla con cuidado. No podía ser verdad… Es decir, los duendes no existen y Santa Claus tampoco. Su sueño solo fue eso: ¡Un sueño!

Entonces… ¿Por qué esa nota estaba allí?

"_**Momoko Akatsutsumi**_

_El amor de tu vida ha perdido un objeto importante para el"_

Entonces se miró en el reflejo del espejo, y sus brillantes ojos quedaron prendidos en la gorra que yacía sobre su cabeza colocada al revés. No se miraba mal… para nada mal. Aunque le recordó a su estúpida contraparte. Ambos tenían un leve parecido, y ahora con una gorra similar a la suya sobre su cabeza, colocada como tenía él, le hizo sentir extraña.

¡Pero ella se miraba mucho mejor que ese idiota! Sí, por supuesto.

Y ahora que le recuerda, no ha sabido nada de él. Él y sus hermanos se habían vuelto más escurridizos, por lo que es difícil encontrarles el rastro cuando hacen una de las suyas.

¿Dónde estaría Brick ahora? ¿Estaría celebrando la navidad? ¿El celebraría la navidad siquiera? No se imaginaba como un villano como él podría cele… ¡¿Pero que esta haciendo?! ¿Por qué rayos pensaba en Brick en este momento tan extraño?

Alejó todos los pensamientos de su contraparte y dirigió su atención a la nota, después volvió a ver la gorra, y otra vez la nota. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que su sueño no fue un sueño en verdad y que esa misma noche conocería al amor de su vida? ¿Acaso esa gorra era la clave de su encuentro?

-_El amor de tu vida ha perdido un objeto importante para el… -_Recitó lenta y pausadamente. Su corazón latió con fuerza llevando dentro de sí aquella sensación que no supo identificar. ¿Miedo? ¿Nervios? ¿Esperanza? Pfft! ¿Esperanza de qué? ¿De que todo fuera real? Claro que no era eso… eso no iba a suceder, así que prefirió quitarse la gorra y volverla a dejar en el tocador. Era una tontería… ¿Cómo pensar en eso? ¡Por favor!

_-¡Momoko!_

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Gritó de regreso, levantó la silla y acomodó donde debía ir y se dirigió a bajar a la cocina donde una deliciosa tarta seguro le esperaba.

* * *

_**11:00 p.m.**_

Ni en la cocina, ni debajo de los sillones, ni siquiera en las habitaciones de sus hermanos. ¡¿Dónde estaba su gorra?! Ahora sí que estaba preocupado, jamás la había perdido. No podía perderse así como así ¡Su gorra era como una parte de él! No podría vivir sin ella.

Llevaba todo un rato buscándola, que incluso aprovecho a limpiar la mesa antes de comenzar a buscar.

¿La habrían robado?

-Robado... esos malditos la han robado…-Murmuró áspero, llevando la imagen de los dos duendecillos del mal. Habían sido ellos. ¡Ellos eran los únicos que entraron esa noche a la habitación!

Maldecía a "Santa Claus" por tener duendes rateros ¡¿Y ellos le reprendían por pertenecer a la lista negra?! ¡Por favor! ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo la iba a recuperar?

-¡Malditos ladrones, quiero mí gorra! –Gritó a los cuatro vientos, haciendo un estruendoso eco en toda la casa. No le importó maldecir, sus hermanos no estaban para verle como un loco- _Le daré ese beso de amor que ella tanto desea… _¡No, no le daré nada hasta que encuentre mi gorra! –Gruñó, estampando su puño contra la pared, abollándola. No le presto ni el mínimo caso al dolor, y no apartó su puño del frío material.

Él quería su gorra. Solo su gorra.

Refunfuñó como un niño pequeño, se apartó bruscamente de la pared y se desplomó una vez que llegó al sofá azul. Pensó en una buena razón para que esos dos hayan robado su preciada compañera, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue una amenaza para cumplir su cometido.

Le encontró algo de sentido.

Si el la besaba sin resistirse, se la devolvían. ¿Y si se resistía, no se la devolvían?

Ocultó su rostro con ambas manos en gesto cansado y masajeo sus ojos. Ya no tenía ni idea. Ya no quería sacar corajes y solo esperaba que el día terminara pronto, aunque la pérdida de su gorra le deprimía.

Se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia el perchero donde se encontraba su chaqueta y se la puso sin dudar, ya que fuera se encontraba nevando. La carta de su futura chica la metió dentro del bolsillo y antes de salir, le dio una última mirada al interior de la casa.

Uff… si que él y sus hermanos hicieron un gran cambio en esa casa trayendo muebles robados, el simio no podía quejarse. Pero por desgracia, el exterior del hogar aún era horrenda, y seguía con la misma imagen de una casa abandonada.

Cerró la puerta y se marchó.

* * *

_**11:30 p.m.**_

A la heroína pelirroja ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Era tanta su intriga que de rato en rato se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que incluso olvido un momento que estaba comiendo su tarta de manzana. Su madre lo notó y quedó estática. Para que eso sucediera, su hija debía estar pensando en algo muy fuerte.

_Es una tontería. _Pensó la chica.

_Quizás no lo es. _Debatió su conciencia.

_Tiene que serlo. No puede ser algo real… ¡Es imposible! _Volvió a decirse.

_¿Un mono parlante que crea robots destructivos te suena real? _

_¡Eso es diferente! _

_Haz sido testigo de cosas que antes creías imposibles, y ahora son reales. _Su conciencia contraataco. _Si es real o no, solo hay una forma de saberlo. _

La dueña del moño se mordió el labio. Maldita conciencia que tenía toda la razón… ella había visto cosas que, si no fuera heroína, le parecerían falsas. ¿Entonces eso quería decir que conocería a su amor verdadero? _Solo hay una forma de saberlo. _Su conciencia repitió, y una sonrisa torpe se apoderó de su rostro.

-¿Momoko? –La chica despertó de sus pensamientos al tener a su madre frente a ella con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡Haz estado comiendo esa tarta durante media hora! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? –La mujer sonó con una preocupación exagerada, y le dio toda la razón. Normalmente esa tarta debió haber desaparecido tres minutos después de que se sirvió.

-¿Eh? Ah… es que, estoy todavía muy llena. –Mintió, levantándose y guardando el plato en la nevera.- Lo comeré después ¿Si? –Sus ojos rosas se posaron sobre el reloj colgado sobre la pared. Pronto serían las 12:00 y se supone que a esa hora debería recibir su regalo, por lo que entendió en su sueño. Su madre le miraba dudosa. Rápidamente la heroína colocó una radiante sonrisa–Eh… Mamá, yo…me estaba preguntando si me dejarías ir a visitar a… a Miyako ¡Si, a Miyako! Verás, sus padres vinieron a pasar la navidad con ella y su abuela y… bueno, yo nunca los he conocido y ella me ha invitado a su casa para que yo…

-No.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero, pero…! –Sus ojos hicieron la imitación de un cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

-No, Momoko. Mira la hora, está muy oscuro afuera y pronto será la hora de abrir los regalos.

-¡Pero es que…!

-La respuesta sigue siendo no. –Aquel tono firme y autoritario que usó con su hermana pequeña, ahora era aplicado a ella y Kuriko, que había escuchado como toda una chismosa, ahora era la que reía.

-Seguro quiere ir a ver a su novio~-Comentó la niña cantarina, sirviéndose otro pedazo de tarta. Momoko enrojeció descubriéndose sin querer.

¡Maldita niña!

-¿Eso es cierto? –La mujer colocó sus manos sobre la cadera y alzó una ceja hacia su hija mayor. Se veía molesta. Enojada de que le mintiera.

Momoko abrió inmediatamente la boca, pero sus palabras no pudieron salir puesto que su madre cambio su semblante y se le adelantó.

- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? –A su madre le brillaron los ojos como a una niña pequeña- ¡Ve con él, y de paso le invitas a cenar con nosotros! Bueno, si sus padres están de acuerdo.

Momoko y Kuriko quedaron perplejas por el rápido cambio de su madre, que ahora le sonreía abiertamente. Ni la mujer sabía del por qué se su cambio repentino, solo algo dentro de ella le decía que dejara a su hija marcharse.

-¿Estas… segura? –Momoko vacilo. Su madre, con la misma energía, asintió y sonrió.

-¡Pero pronto, vamos, vamos! Y lleva tu celular contigo, te estaré llamando. Te quiero de vuelta en poco rato.

Momoko a pesar de saber que eso era algo extraño, no perdió oportunidad en ir hasta su habitación y sacarle la lengua a su hermana de paso. Entró y se quitó su lindo vestido por una ropa más abrigada, haciéndolo lo más pronto posible por si a su madre se le ocurría cambiar de opinión.

Se vio en el espejo del tocador y modelo de todas las formas hasta convencerse de lo que llevaba puesto era bonito. Se quitó el moño y dejó caer su cabello libremente, y por último, decidió ponerse un poco de brillo labial. Se quedó quieta un segundo y condujo sus manos hasta su corazón que latía con fuerza.

No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Si todo resultaba ser falso, se reiría de ella misma, pero y si nada es falso y su sueño se vuelve real…

Soltó un chillido emocionado y dio saltitos como niña pequeña por el cuarto. Si todo resultaba ser real, estaría muy contenta… ¡Más que contenta! Sería el mejor regalo de navidad que ha recibido en la vida. Cogió la pequeña notita, la gorra, y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

En cuanto la chica salió de la casa, pudo sentirlo dentro de ella: Algo iba a suceder, y eso solo incrementó su esperanza.

* * *

Brick deambulaba por las nevadas calles de Tokio, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos para protegerles del frío. No divisó a muchas persona en su camino, y pensó que era lógico: La gente debería estar en sus casas pasándola bien con sus familias, cenando, bailando o cantando. Él no estaba familiarizado con ello, solo lo imagina por lo que ha visto en la televisión.

Pero había excepciones como él y todas aquellas personas fuera de casa que encontró en el trayecto. Pero la diferencia entre esas personas y él, era que ellos aun así se miraban felices. Brick apretó los labios disgustado, por eso odiaba tanto esas fechas. Toda la gente que rebosaba felicidad por aquel día le enfermaba.

Miró distraídamente las vitrinas de los locales, adornadas con luces navideñas de distintos colores, y guirnaldas. Pasó a un costado de una cafetería, le sorprendía que algunas tiendas estuviesen abiertas a esas horas de la noche, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó de su mente cuando por una de las ventas visualizó a su hermano menor pagando lo que debía ser una bebida, y no fue lo más extraño, si no que a su lado se encontraba una belleza castaña sosteniendo su brazo, con una sonrisa encantadora.

_Pff… ¿Con que esos eran sus planes?_ _Mendigo enano… _Pensó, alejándose del local y no parecer que le espiaba. _Incluso el idiota parece feliz… _Gruñó continuando su camino ¡Hasta su tonto hermanito estaba contento por esa fecha! Y no dudaba que Butch lo estuviera también, divirtiendose en grande en aquella fiesta… _"Tal vez yo haga lo mismo" _Recordó al azabache decir. No dudaba que se conseguiera una cita, es mas, ese idiota conseguiría tres al mismo tiempo.

Sus pies pararon abruptamente su andar sin su consentimiento, y para empeorar, su cuerpo se inmovilizó. _Oh, no…_ Pensó en su fuero interno _algo antinatural está volviendo a pasar. _

Brick intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no respondió a ninguna de sus órdenes, y algo dentro de su pecho le hizo sentir terriblemente incómodo. Era algo raro, como una horrible necesidad dentro de él. Una necesidad muy fuerte… ¿Pero de qué?

-_ Le daré ese beso de amor que ella tanto desea… _-Una vez más –Y ultima— esa frase fue recitada. Brick por fin comprendió el asunto: Ya era la hora.

Su cuerpo volvió a corresponderle, pero no hubo tiempo de maldecir o decir algo, porque dentro de él solo había algo que le importaba, aunque no quisiera: Buscar a esa chica. Buscar a Momoko, su futuro, la mujer que estaba atada a él por el hilo del destino. Esa era su gran necesidad, su deseo. Necesitaba encontrarla, y pronto.

Como un adicto desesperado por su droga, Brick comenzó a correr sin importarle que pudiera resbalarse con la nieve. _Momoko _pensó _tengo que encontrar a Momoko_.

Él no sabía nada de ella. No tenía idea de su físico, donde frecuentaba, ni siquiera donde vivía, pero estaba muy seguro de sus pasos. El confiaba en el camino al que se dirigía, y en su interior sabía que le encontraría. Todo esto era una locura, como si se tratara de un loco sueño. Todo sobre los duendes, las inyecciones, la carta, su amor predestinado… todo era como si fuera un sueño muy extraño. Pero ya no importaba.

Le cuesta admitirlo pero… al parecer, los duendes si existen.

* * *

Momoko sintió inmenso alivió al divisar el enorme árbol que colocaban cada año en el centro de la ciudad. Sus luces doradas brillaban con esplendor y a medida que se acercaba podía enamorarse cada vez más del ambiente. Cuando era pequeña, sus padres le llevaban siempre a tomar fotografías con los enormes regalos, o hacer fila para ver a Santa Claus, por lo cual ese lugar se encontraba casi siempre atascado de niños con sus padres… pero no en esta ocasión.

Solo así pudo percatarse de lo grande que era el lugar sin toda esa gente. El hermoso árbol al centro, rodeado de regalos de diferentes tamaños y aun costado el típico trineo de Santa Claus, solo que esta vez el lugar que siempre ocupaba el viejo gordo se encontraba vacío.

Momoko soltó un suspiro cansado de todo su recorrido, y caminó hasta llegar frente a uno de los enormes regalos que le llegaba al pecho. Sin pensarlo, se apoyó en este posando sus brazos enzima y recargó su frente, exhausta. Durante su transcurso se sintió tentada a transformarse en Blossom y así llegar más pronto, pero no quiso arriesgarse a que su chico predestinado—donde quiera que se encuentre— llegara a descubrirle en su transformación.

Y allí estaba, con la frente pegada a la envoltura verde del regalo en un intento de normalizar su respiración. Se despegó rápidamente cuando recordó la razón de su visita a aquel gigantesco árbol y se horrorizó al imaginar que cosas pensaría su chico si le viera en esa aflojerada pose.

Pudo ver su reflejo en la envoltura metálica y se arregló un poco el cabello.

_¿Y si no llega? ¿Qué tal si no le gusto? No… no puede ser ¡Debo gustarle! Por eso estamos destinados ¿No? _Pensaba la joven de orbes rosa mientras perfeccionaba su cabellera. Miró hacia ambos lados para ver si no había alguien además de ella, y al verificar que no, sonrió y colocó la gorra hacia atrás sobre su cabeza, creyéndose toda una malota. _Sí, así sabrá que soy yo… _

-La gorra es muy parecida… –Murmuró para ella misma modelando la llameante gorra en su reflejo. No pudo evitar el pensamiento de que aún seguía pareciéndose un poco a Brick… su idiota, pero atractiva contraparte. Pero claro, solo UN POCO porque durante esos tres largos años en los que llevaron luchando, se había dado cuenta de que los dos ya no eran tan parecidos.

Los rasgos de Brick cambiaron, haciéndolo parecer ahora un joven maduro y atractivo y ya no como un niño. _Si… Solo la apariencia, que de maduro no tiene nada… _Pensó la chica rodando los ojos. Si Kaoru estuviese allí y pudiera leer mentes, se carcajearía y seguro diría en su tono sarcástico "Mira quien habla de maduros"

La joven dio la vuelta para ver si seguía sola, y en efecto… estaba completamente sola aun. Momoko sacó su celular y comprobó la hora. _**12:13 **_dictaba la pantalla, y la heroína se mordió el labio…

¿Y si no llegaba? ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió que alguien llegaría a las 12:00 de la noche en ese árbol? ¿Por qué no pensó en ir cuando fuera de día?

Hizo un gracioso puchero y cruzó los brazos en pose cansada.

¿Y si ese chico no existía? ¡No, no, no! Ella confiaba en esa pequeña nota que encontró en su tocador… él debía venir.

¿Y si no?

-Arriésgate, solo arriésgate… no debe tardar-Se dijo a ella misma como un consuelo, y volvió a girarse al regalo para ver su reflejo. Eso le animó y se le ocurrió algo para no aburrirse… algo inmaduro, claro ¿Pero quién podría verle? ¿Brick? ¡JA! Sí, claro…

Inflo el pecho y alzó la barbilla en un intento de parecer intimidante y prepotente, y entonces se cruzó de brazos para aumentar esa posibilidad. Oh si… esa pose arrogante era una réplica de la que haría Brick si viera a Blossom, entonces el diría algo como…

-Mira quien está aquí –Espetó con la voz grave, simulando el de un chico y con aquel tono burlón que el joven utilizaría- La estúpida de rosita…- Y rio, de esa manera tan malvada de su contraparte, aunque claro, a ella no le salió para nada la imitación y le dio por ganarle la risa divertida. Nunca había intentado imitar al rowdy pelirrojo, y hacerlo era realmente divertido. Calló sus risas y recobró la compostura soberbia.- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo, nena? ¿Con el gran Brick? Adelante, acércate…–Intentó que sonara grave y ronco como él sabía.- ¡Eres patética si crees que podrás derro…!

_-¿Blossom?_

La heroína borró su sonrisa y ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

¿Quién dijo eso?

Miró hacia todas partes, aterrada. Aquella voz no le habría horrorizado si hubiera preguntado "¿Momoko?" ¡Pero no! No fue ese el nombre que aquella persona pronunció, si no Blossom… ¡BLOSSOM! ¿Alguien le había descubierto? ¿Quién?

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Espetó, alerta y entornando los ojos en toda el área. Escuchó pasos y al voltear de nuevo hacia el árbol de navidad, se congelo y podría jurar que sus ojos casi se desorbitan.

Brick, el temible Rowdyruuff se encontraba a un costado del árbol navideño, viéndole con mucha intriga.

-Oh, dios… -Soltó en un débil hilo de voz.

Mierda ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!

Brick había llegado por la parte trasera del árbol navideño, y en cuanto llegó, escucho que alguien hablaba en voz grave que parecía fingida. Al rodear el árbol, oyó claramente que aquella persona tras el árbol dijo su nombre, desconcertándolo, hasta que por fin le vio…

Se trataba de una joven de cabellera larguísima y pelirroja con una pose altiva y… ¿Tratando de intimidar a un regalo?

Enfocó la mirada y por un momento creyó que se trataba de Blossom, la powerpuff rosa y su terrible dolor de cabeza. Pero al llamarla, se dio cuenta de que no… esa no era Blossom ¿O sí? Esa pose alerta parecía de Blossom, pero no podía ser ella, porque él lo sentía… en su interior lo sentía. No era Blossom, era Momoko, estaba seguro…

Ella era su chica.

Se dirigió hacia ella y se detuvo cuando la joven se volvió con rapidez hacia él, y su expresión aterrada quedó grabada en su memoria.

Maldita sea… si se parecía a Blossom.

Sus ojos grandes, brillantes y de un peculiar rosa. Su piel blanca, libre de imperfecciones, mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, labios pequeños, entreabiertos y rojos, quizá por el frío. Ella era linda, muy bella… pero tenía un aire a la heroína de Tokio, y eso le colocaba algo nervioso.

Después de examinarla de pies a cabeza, notó el color rojo sobre su cabeza. SU gorra.

Momoko estaba paralizada, sin saber que pensamiento le preocupaba más:

1-Que Brick haya visto que se burlaba de él haciendo una imitación.

2-Que esté frente a Brick, el temible villano que puede romperle el cuello con un simple empujón con una fuerza inhumana, a ella, Momoko Akatsutsumi, una simple chica normal y ahora indefensa ya que no pude transformarse ante sus narices.

3- Que el temible villano, que además ella consideraba idiota, le haya nombrado por BLOSSOM, su nombre de heroína… ¡¿Y por qué razón?!

La oji rosa no podía moverse de su lugar. Sus músculos quedaron congelados y el miedo se apoderó de su mente al ver al joven avanzar lentamente de nuevo hacia ella, con ese porte autoritario y serio. Su expresión era calmada, pero esos ojos rojos como el fuego –Lindos, pero aterradores— estaban clavados en su persona de una manera que no podía descifrar. Tenían un brillo especial… como si ella tuviera algo que él quiere.

Y entonces se dio cuenta cuando le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca: Él no llevaba puesta su gorra roja.

Y lamentablemente, su cabeza hizo un clic.

El estaba allí, JUSTAMENTE allí, a las 12:00, sin su preciada gorra cuando ella tenía una similar sobre su cabeza.

"_El amor de tu vida ha perdido un objeto importante para el"_

Oh, no…

"_Lo encontrarás donde tú quieras encontrarle" _

No, no, no

"_Tu simplemente sabrás que es él" _

¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Por lo más preciado, por favor, él no!

Sintió una terrible descarga en su pecho que le permitió reaccionar, pero no de una buena manera. Ese grito que se había atorado en su garganta por fin salió y por auto reflejo se hecho hacia atrás, tropezando con uno de los regalos pequeños, y cayendo de sentón sobre la fría nieve.

Se sintió patética. Caer de esa forma humillante ante su peor enemigo... _O amor verdadero _recordó su cabeza. Quiso gritar otra vez, pero fue tanto su miedo que no lo hizo. No quiso moverse, no quiso hablar, solo se dedicó a mirarlo. Ver a ese pelirrojo quedar frente a ella, agacharse para quedar a su altura y solo captar como su mano iba dirigida hacia su mejilla.

Quiso espetarle que se apartara, pero fue tarde cuando su cálida mano rozó su mejilla con suavidad, como si ella fuera una muñeca fina y delicada. Él seguía viéndole, pero no encontró un signo de maldad en su mirada. Más bien parecía un niño curioso, observándola como si se tratara de algo fascinante.

-Tú no eres Blossom… -Murmuró el villano, viendo cada detalle de su lindo rostro. Sí, ella debía ser… ella era bonita ¡Que va! Ella era perfecta. Su rostro, su mirada, todo de ella. Lo sabía, porque al rozar su piel sintió una sensación diferente en su interior. Esa necesidad era más grande… estaba en su límite. Ella era, sin duda- Como pude haberte confundido con _esa_… –Susurró mas para el que otra cosa. Soltó su mejilla y se levantó, para después tomar las manos de la chica y ayudar a levantar a una aturdida Momoko.- Ven, te ayudo.

La pelirroja estaba que se desmayaba ¿Brick estaba siendo suave y además le estaba ayudando? Bueno, no niega que sintió molestia por esa forma despectiva de llamar a la heroína. Su nombre es BLOSSOM no _**esa.**_Pero fue un alivio que se convenciera de que ella no era Blossom. Brick notó el temblor en sus manos.

-Mi nombre es Brick, aunque creo que ya lo sabes… ya que después de todo, te gusta imitarme. -Su tono ahora fue sarcástico y enarcó sus cejas- Muy mal, debo decir…

Una ola violenta de calor cubrió su rostro. Demonios ¡Si la escuchó!

-¿Momoko, cierto? –Preguntó el chico una vez que la pelirroja logró estar en pie, aunque sus piernas le temblaran, no sabía si del susto, de los nervios, o por la nieve donde segundos atrás estuvo sentada. Ella paró su temblor y su mirada de ratoncillo asustado sufrió una transformación en estado de alerta. Sus orbes rosas se entrecerraron fijamente en él, cargados de sospecha, desconfianza, y para su asombro, firmeza.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo soy…? –Por primera vez logró articular, pero se detuvo porque el chico le soltó las manos y le mostró un papel arrugado que sacó de su bolsillo. Ella, le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, pero al final tomó la carta con cautela… y el alma se le cayó al suelo al ver el contenido.

Esa era su carta.

Dios, no podía ser… era una broma. ¿Brick era su… su…? ¡Argh! Ni en su propia mente podía completar esa frase. ¡Dios, eso era imposible! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿Ella y él? ¿Cómo? ¡No, algo andaba mal!

_¿Pero y si no?_

Lo único que pudo hacer fue ahogar un grito de sorpresa al descubrir su perfecta letra rosa y cubrirse la boca con su mano libre.

-Sabía que eras tú.

Ella dio un ligero brinco al escuchar su profunda voz tan cerca. No se dio cuenta en que momento el chico se movió a cortos centímetros de ella. Lo extraño, fue que él le sonrió quedamente, como nunca jamas en la vida le vio hacerlo.

-Acabemos con esto.

Brick percibió en su mirada rosada que ella sabía a lo que él se refería, ya que estos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se colorearon en un fuerte carmín.

El villano no podía esperar más, aquella terrible necesidad le pedía a gritos que la besara de una vez por todas y acabara con esa sensación. Sin avisar, le rodeo suavemente la cintura, y apegó sus cuerpos en un rápido movimiento. Momoko gimió del miedo con tan repentino acercamiento, pero los llameantes ojos del mayor se conectaron con los suyos, haciendo inevitable alejar la mirada de ellos. Era raro, él no le miraba con maldad, él le mirada diferente. Todo fue tan rápido, que cuando menos se dio cuenta, sucedió.

Sus labios se sellaron en un cálido beso, y el sintió placentero al poseer esos labios pequeños y rojos, por primera vez.

* * *

_**De acuerdo… siempre no fue de tres partes ¡Pero es que la inspiración no se puede rechazar cuando llega! ¡Jajajaja, ya mejor ni les digo cuantos capítulos serán! :')**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, el momento esperado llegó ¡Por fin ya se vieron los rojos!~**_

_**Y como yo tengo un poco de prisa, me despido. Les gradezco por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos ¡Muchisimas gracias! Espero que tengan un agradable día y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**_

_**Adios~**_


End file.
